The invention relates to a flight attendant seat arrangement which is intended for installation in an aircraft cabin.
The passenger cabin of a modern commercial aircraft is usually equipped with flight attendant seats on which flight attendants can sit down during take-off and landing of the aircraft. The flight attendant seats are usually arranged in the door areas of the aircraft cabin. From DE 10 2008 009 938 A1 or US 2009/0206200 A1, for example, a flight attendant seat is known, the backrest of which borders on a side wall of a monument, for example a toilet module, and which has a folding seat element that can be tilted relative to the backrest.
DE 10 2010 054 942 A1 or WO 2012/080 135 A1 discloses a flight attendant seat which likewise borders on a side wall of a monument and is constructed in the form of a stand-up seat.